My Big Brother Prince
by milkteashake
Summary: Suzaku, a 9-year-old orphaned Eleven, has always known loneliness and suffering ever since his family died. Until one day, by some twist of fate, he unknowingly met Lelouch, the 11th prince of Britannia. Witness as the boy who had nothing finds his everything in the love of a big brother. DRAMA T.T
1. Chapter 1: Nii-chan, Big Brother

Summary: Suzaku, a 9-year-old orphaned Eleven, has always known loneliness and suffering ever since his family died. Until one day, by some twist of fate, he unknowingly met Lelouch, the 11th prince of Britannia. Witness as the boy who had nothing finds his everything in the love of a big brother. DRAMA T.T

Chapter 1: Nii-chan, Big Brother

The year is 2020 of the Imperial calendar. 3 years has passed since the last uprising of terrorists in Area 11 against the rule of the Holy Britannian Empire, the world's greatest superpower that had conquered the once neutral country of Japan. The nation that was once reined by conflict, terror and violence has finally been stabilized. However, this did not come without a price.

Death due to endless warfare between Britannians and Elevens may have significantly decline, but the fact remained that corruption and discrimination against Elevens persisted, if not, even more so today. They lived in the direst of situations: in the ghettoes were the streets were littered with criminals, access to safe potable water were limited, overcrowded unsanitary hospitals and glass ceilings on workforce were set so as no Elevens can go beyond the rank of any Britannians.

Britannia had the world at its feet, being the most powerful empire in the world, controlling more than half of the globe and continuously expanding by making more and more nations submit to their rule. In addition, the Darwinist ideology, that the Emperor never failed to instill into the hearts and minds of Britannians, further worsened discrimination against the numbers. The strong will always prevail over the weak. Survival of the fittest… that will always be the way of life.

In a far away secluded island, a 9-year old Eleven named, Suzaku, woke up unusually late this Saturday morning. Today, he had the weekend break to rest and recharge after all the hard work he went through over the previous days in the Britannian-owned Sakuradite mine in Kamine island. Suzaku has lived and worked in this island for as long as he can remember. The labor had been inhumanely impossible especially for a 9 year old child, with a petite, malnourished body frame. However, being an orphan and alone all his life, Suzaku had no choice but to work in order to live and survive.

Every morning on his way to work, Suzaku has to walk on foot to reach the mines since there are no means of transportation available for him and if there was one available, he still would not be able to afford given the meager salary he gets. Most of the times, his slippers get torn because of the rough terrain he managed to thread on every day. Then he had to endure walking for miles on barefoot that he usually ended up with bleeding feet. His suffering didn't end there. By the time, he reached the mines, he would be bombarded with never-ending hard labor consisting of digging using a pick-ax probably weighing heavier than him, then he had to lift and carry against his back a sack filled with Sakuradite minerals. It was extremely heavy especially for a child like him that he would be lucky enough if he wouldn't miss a step. Unfortunately for Suzaku, luck was never on his side. Often times, he would trip and come tumbling to the ground along with the contents of the sack he had carefully placed inside. Then if he was even unluckier, a Britannian guard would catch him right at that very moment. Instead of lending the poor struggling boy a hand, they would find punishing and whipping him a more enjoyable task to spend their time with.

His daily work routine would consist of Suzaku arriving at the site with the sun not yet rising, then he would descend into the pits of the mountain, start his manual labour and emerge by the time the sun had gone down. Not that Suzaku was complaining, it's not in his nature to complain, after all he's a Number. The boy had been long resigned to his fate. Besides, this job provides him food and shelter, what more could he ask for?

Suzaku was orphaned three years ago. By that time he was 6 years old, barely able to talk in full sentences, or read on his own. Both his parents died during a heated battle that occurred between Britannians and faction of a terrorist group that reside or more aptly put 'hide' in Kamine island. His family has been killed when a fallen Knightmare of the Britannian forces crushed a huge area of Eleven settlement which happened to be where their house was situated. There were alot of casualities, including friends and relatives. It was always a wonder how he managed to survive. Was it some form of a miracle or a curse? Since then, Suzaku has lived all on his own. He had no one to talk to. No one cared for the orphaned Eleven who had lost everything he held dear in his life in one blow.

The little boy cried all night, he always had nightmares of tall burly men, armed with guns coming after him and torturing him because he was an Eleven and that he should have died along with his parents. He would wake up at night panting, sweating and shivering. He would hug himself in the corner of the small cave that had been his residence since the tragedy. He'd whisper the names of his parents, as if saying their names would bring them back to life. They never did, and as time moved by, Suzaku had learned to accept this fact however his longing for them never ceased.

This cave he resides in was situated near the sea shore and far from most Eleven settlements built post-war in the island. Since his parents death he had no one to talk to especially that time he was grieving. No one comforted the poor little boy. In three years that has passed, Suzaku has grown in isolation. He was a very shy child who would rather observe from a far than get involved. He had learned to be self-reliant, fending to his own needs. At a very young age, he learned to cook, fish and pick fruits and vegetables that nature generously offered. He was able to adjust to his situation and survive.

The same year the Britannian has finally gained control of the island was also the time a big Sakuradite mining industry was put up in the same place. Every Elevens that reside in the island were forced to work in the mines regardless of age. Suzaku was one of them. He was recruited at the age of 6, the youngest among the child laborers. The little compensation he got from working enabled him to experience small luxuries for an orphaned child like him, like buy baked bread, medicine, rice or even clothes to keep him warm from winter. Whenever he would visit the market during his trips at the village, he would look around and see Eleven children the same age as him being held by either their mother or father. One would cry and eventually be hugged and comforted by his mother. Whenever he sees these acts of love between children and parents he couldn't help but feel tears starting to well up at the corner of his eyes. The sense of longing would once again resurface. He'd always longed to be hugged and loved like before. However for three long years all the boy had known were torture, suffering and loneliness.

Suzaku finally lifted his sore body from the small makeshift wooden cot he used as his bed, while rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes with the back of his small hands, as if a 10-hour long overtime sleep has not been enough. Today was a Saturday, he usually went to the marketplace to buy some basic necessities or just look around and unwind but today he didn't feel like going. He fixed his pillow and straw mattress. He planned to stay at his place or sit by the seashore to just relax and gaze at the vast horizon. Suzaku loved the peacefulness it brings to his entire soul. No hard labor, no Britannians who treat him cruelly, no physical or emotional sufferings... just pure peace and calm.

He decided to walk outside towards the shore to relax and unwind. As soon as he stepped outside the cave, cool midmorning breeze immediately brushed against his entire petite frame, his brown disheveled hair was blown together with the wind. His gaze stretched as far as the shore, the ocean was calm and the sun was shining brightly. The water was sparkling blue, reflecting the heavenly skies above. The white sand, the blue ocean and skies were further accentuated by all the green scenery that consisted of different kinds of vegetation, trees and plants on the island. His gaze continuously scan the all too familiar stretch of land that he never get tired of looking, when suddenly something peculiar caught his attention. Then it hit him—a body, seemingly unconscious, was lying prone on the sand.

Without any second thoughts, instinct kicked in and Suzaku ran as fast he could to help. As soon as he reached the unconscious body, he sank to his knees beside it. What or who he saw was an older boy probably in his late teens. Immediately, he brushed back the black locks that were covering his face. Automatically he asked, "Sir, are you okay?" He waited for a moment for a response but when none came, Suzaku panicked. It's not that it was his first time to see a dead or unconscious body, it's a frequent sight especially at the mines. But to be left with a dead body on his own, was a different story.

Suzaku firmly gripped the side of the boy's shoulders and hips as he flipped the older boy's body so he would be lying on his back. Without wasting anytime, he pressed the side of his face against the boy's chest to listen for any breathing or heart beat. He was relieved when he heard a gush of air through the lungs and loud thumping of a beating heart indicating that man was alive. Then as if on cue, the man coughed forcefully, while slightly twisting on his side to get the water off his lung and out of his mouth. After which, he went back to his lying position.

Then the events that followed occurred as if everything was in slow motion. Suzaku watched as the older boy slowly opened his eyes, and as if caught in a trance, Suzaku saw the most beautiful and rarest violet eyes he has been graced to see in all his life. He couldn't express how lucky he was that these beautiful eyes under the thickest and darkest eyelashes were looking directly towards him. He could look at it forever and never get tired of it. Not only that, he also never failed to notice his fair skin similar to a delicate expensive porcelain, his dark raven hair however disheveled still perfectly frames his face, his nose were high and pointed and his face was sculptured perfectly like what a master artist would do to his most prized art. Simply put, the young man before him was simply too perfect to be put into words.

Then the beautiful god before him spoke briefly, his voice was deep, rich and almost hypnotic.

Suzaku remained on his knees. He was unable to respond, he failed to hear what he said because he was too distracted. He can't help himself from staring, it was his first time to see such a beautiful human being. Then the young man gracefully sat then stood up, he stretched his long legs and began looking around him. "Where am I? What is this place?" the man whispered as if to himself, while sounding a bit overwhelmed as he look around him with genuine wonder and curiosity.

Suzaku as if awakened from a trance, slightly shook his head, as the realization dawned on him. Before him, standing with the familiar characteristic tall imposing figure and fair skin, was a Britannian. A sudden wave of fear washed over him. He was fearful at how he inappropriately acted towards the Britannian youth. He remembered how many times he was punished for not keeping his head bowed to his betters. His previous experiences with interacting with Britannian police in the mines didn't help either. He was never welcomed to speak to them. They always instill to him that he was underneath them, that he was never to look at them or even dare speak to them unless of importance.

Now, not only did he look at him but he just rudely stared at him and even ignored him when he was asked. Even if it wasn't intentional, or even if it was because he was preoccupied, how he acted was rude. Without further thinking he did what he believed would help appease what he had done , he pressed both his small palms against the ground, bowed his head and tried to open his mouth to apologize but because of fear and the overwhelming presence of the older boy, no words came out.

"I'm sor— I didn't mean-be rude..so sorry" Suzaku began speaking incoherent words, he felt choking back tears forming around his eyes as he tried his best to let the words out. There was a moment of silence until he heard shuffling of feet which was followed by a firm but gentle grasp at his shoulders. He shivered at the contact and as a reflex, he shot his head upwards, surprised to see the face of the older boy closer to his, violet eyes looking intently at his own. The older boy's facial features softened, as they both look to each other, his face washed with worry and concern. Suzaku jerked a little as he felt the older boy's thumb lightly wiped the tears freely flowing down his cheeks. What happened next, completely caught Suzaku off guard when he asked,

"Are you alright? Why are you crying, did I do or say to you anything wrong?" Suzaku just stared at him agape, did he just ask if he's okay? Was he really concerned whether he was offended? No one ever cared whether he was alright or not. No one ever gets anxious when someone did wrong to him or not. He stared even more at the older boy's face for any signs that he interpreted the question to him wrongly. His perfect porcelain fair skin, high cheekbones and aristocratic nose were some of his intimidating features, but somehow at that very moment, they don't seem to affect the same way as earlier. He was obviously different from the Britannian police officers who were rough, because this boy was gentler. The way he talked or looked at him was gentler. The way he held him was way nicer. There was no way he was like the Britannian police. Because of this, a slightly heavy burden was lifted from Suzaku's chest, but still he can't help tearing some more, causing the other boy's concern to grow even more.

Suzaku froze when he felt strong arms wrapped around his petite frame, his face pressed against the older boy's chest, while a hand was soothingly make circular motion at his back, providing him great comfort. "Please don't cry. I apologize for anything I have said or done to offend you. And don't be afraid of me. I'm completely harmless."

It's been a long time since Suzaku has been hugged, probably way back, before his parents died. And now out of the blue, a stranger, no less than a Britannian was hugging him. Suzaku's tensed body visibly relaxed. His sobbing also slowed down to a halt. He opened his eyes widely and once again shyly glanced at the boy before him. The older boy was smiling kindly and Suzaku blushed deeply at the same time quickly averting his eyes downward, focusing instead at the ground beneath. He slowly felt the arms that previously wrapped him into a hug, withdrawing. As the older boy slowly withdrew, Suzaku caught a glance of a small fresh wound at the older boy's ankle, he gasped and quickly informed the former, "Master, your ankle is bleeding. Please, allow me to help you." Suzaku quickly busied himself, inspecting the wound.

"oh…" the older boy, glanced down. He seemed surprised and completely unaware of the injury. "Thank you… I'm sorry but I still don't know who you are. Do you live in this place? And what is this place called?"

"My name is Suzaku. I was born in this place, it's called Kammine island " Suzaku said in a soft voice but enough for it to be heard clearly. His attention was still focused on tending on the wound. He noted the laceration to be a bit deep, he needed to tie it with a cloth to stop the bleeding, but he needed to clean it first. "Master, we need to go to my home so I can tend to your wound." He stated, in a tone as if asking for permission.

"Yes, please" The boy before him smiled and slowly stood up, preparing to leave. "By the way you don't need to address me with _that_."

Suzaku was surprised. _Did he mean addressing him as master?_ To Suzaku, the older boy in front of him was the very definition of an aristocrat, from the way he looks, acts and talks to his expensive-looking clothes, there was no mistaking that the youth before him was no less than an aristocrat. Heck, Suzaku would even believe if someone tells him he's with a prince. But that would seem a little too far-fetched. What would a prince or any aristocrat do to a desolate place like this? Calling him 'master' was the most appropriate honorific he could think of addressing him. But if he was ordered not to call him as such, then he had no choice but to follow. What would he call him now?

"But… how do you want me to call you? May I ask what is your name?"

"My name?" the look of confusion cannot be mistaken from the boy's face. The Britannian youth took a deep breath and glanced down, whispering to himself, "who am i?"

What followed was a moment of silence as the older boy was immersed in deep thought. Suzaku sensed something was wrong.

"I have no idea!" The older boy finally gave up coming with a name, his voice a few decibels higher and laced with frustration and helplessness. "As a matter fact, I don't even know why I am here! I don't know this place! I cannot recall anything. Even my own name." The older teen continued his outburst, he run his long fingers through the side of his long thick dark raven hair as if the gesture would give him answers. The previously smiling, calm and reassuring demeanor of the older boy was now replaced with confusion, anxiety and fear. He closed his eyes tightly as if trying to recall as much as anything as he could, both his hands were at his sides and closed in a tight fist.

Little Suzaku frowned, he felt sad. He wanted to help this boy so badly or somehow ease his burden but he didn't know what to say or do. Then gathering all the courage he could muster, Suzaku took one of the older boy's tightly close fists, enveloping it with both his small hands. He never touched a Britannian before nor did he ever think of coming this close to them, but at this moment none of it mattered. Britannian or not, he wanted to make the older boy feel that he was not alone. Somehow, the situation the older boy was in felt very close to his heart. Like him, the older boy was alone. However unlike him, the older boy's situation may be doubly worse, as he had no recollection of who he was, his family or his life in general.

The small gesture Suzaku made caused the other boy to stop for a moment, his violet eyes locked on the smaller boy's green ones. When he finally got the elder boy's full attention, Suzaku stood straight and made up the fiercest look he could, wanting to appear stronger than he really was. "mister, please don't be sad. I am here. I will never leave you alone." But seriously, what could a 9 year old boy like him do? Not to mention he was small, frail and could barely survive his day to day life.

The strong façade that he previously built was starting to break due to lack of confidence. But despite of that, with soft quiet voice, he eagerly offered, "if you need any help, I can give you a hand. I'll do the best I can to help you."

Suzaku was surprised when all of a sudden, he felt the tension at the older boy's slowly ebbed away as his previously tightly closed fist slowly relaxed.

"You're a brave little boy, Suzaku, I must be lucky that you're the one who found me on this island. For the time being, call me whatever you like, it's the least of my concerns right now." He certainly still looked down, but better than during his outburst.

Without further thinking, Suzaku wrapped his small arms around the older male's waist, "nii-chan…" suzaku murmured against the rich fabric on the older boy's shirt. "Can I call you nii-chan for the time being?"

"nii-chan…?" He trailed for a moment, unsure of what to make out of the unfamiliar word.

"It means big brother in Japanese!"

"That doesn't sound bad at all. And if that's what you like then, I'll be your 'nii-chan'." A small smile slowly appeared on the face of the older youth. Suzaku was grateful to see him smile again. There was a glowing sense of pride in him that he was the one who made him smile. Suzaku is willing to do anything for him. It was nothing compared to what the older boy gave him—a big brother. He never wished nor expected to have a big brother. The happiness Suzaku felt at that very moment was indescribable. Although he knew, it wouldn't last. Sooner or later, the older boy would leave him and be with his real family, he would be left on his own once more, but it doesn't matter.

"nii-chan" He smiled dreamily, as his hug around his big brother's waist tightened as if a child hugging his most prized Christmas present. His smile grew even wider when he felt his big brother's arms hugged him in return.

A/N: warning! Im not a real/professional writer (nor a wannabe writer), so I expect you to note mistakes here and there. I would appreciate if you would kindly point them out so I could improve next time. The reason I'm here is because the idea of this story has been in my head since forever. I'm writing for my enjoyment sake and for my would-be readers. I'm also a sucker for drama so this story will be heavy/overflowing with drama! J


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home, Nii-chan!

_ Chapter 1 Summary: The Holy Britannian Empire has finally conquered and stabilized Area 11. In a faraway island, called Kamine Island, a 9-year old orphan named Suzaku has met a mysterious boy, who was alone and was apparently suffering from amnesia. Forming an instant connection with the nameless boy, Suzaku started calling him 'nii-chan' , eventually filling up the void and longing in his life ever since his family died. Little did Suzaku knew at the moment, his 'nii-chan' was also Lelouch vi Britannia, 11__th__ Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. AU. Drama/Friendship_

000

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home, Nii-chan!**

Suzaku and the older boy walked side by side in peaceful silence towards the cave where Suzaku resides. The melodious chirping of the birds, the splash of water hitting against the rocks, and swaying of the trees blown by the fierce winds all together played a very relaxing music on the background.

Suzaku timidly glanced up at the older boy beside him. _'nii-chan'_. The very thought of his big brother put a smile on his face. He had lived alone for a very long time and had been drowned in endless sufferings and misery, that finding someone to call family once again was something he never considered. Nor had he thought or dreamt of having a big brother. True, he envied the Elevens who still had their parents alive, he longed for a family, he longed to be loved and hugged like them. However, 3 years living alone made him pessimistic about finding a family, he was resigned to the fact that no one could love an orphaned Eleven like him, who could be nothing more but a burden. From then on, the possibility of finding a family or someone to love him became less and less with each passing day to the point where he stopped even considering it.

However, right now was an entirely different story, he felt like he was in a dream, and, in this dream, he was in a paradise island where everything was perfect and he was no longer the sad lonely boy he once was—he was granted with a big brother he never wished for yet somehow the source of all his happiness and hope for a better life at the present. It was the kind of dream he never wanted to wake up from.

As he leisurely walked side by side with his nii-chan, Suzaku noted that the elder boy had never said another word ever since he agreed on being called his 'nii-chan'. His amethyst eyes were directed straight ahead of them, he appeared as if his thoughts were in a faraway place.

The silence had stretched for minutes yet it was strange how it never felt uncomfortable, silence never seemed to matter with this stranger, in fact he liked it. Suzaku, by nature, was a shy awkward boy even with Elevens or children same age as him. However with this boy, who was probably several years older and a Britannian, it brought huge wonder how he managed to feel at ease with him. Although there are still times he felt intimidated by the boy's presence, it can't be helped since it's not often Suzaku encountered Britannians who were nice enough to make friends with a Number or allow random people to call them 'nii-chan'. However, whenever the calm and reassuring voice of his nii-chan replayed on his head:

_(flashback) Suzaku froze when he felt strong arms wrapped around his petite frame, his face pressed against the older boy's chest, while a hand was soothingly make circular motion at his back, providing him great comfort. "Please don't cry. I apologize for anything I have said or done to offend you. And don't be afraid of me. I'm completely harmless."—_his worries lessened and he felt safer.

Suzaku continued to busily yet indulgingly study the older boy beside him. The look of admiration was visible on Suzaku's big emerald eyes. The older boy was truly beautiful, elegant and majestic. He was wearing a lavender suit with sleeves that reached up to his wrists, adorned with white ruffles on his chest, and dark pants. He seemed like he was about to attend a grand ball and his outfit was so out of place in this tropical island. His long legs moved in confident and calculated strides. He probably could have longer strides however, he seemed to match his pace with the younger boy with him. He walked with his back straight, but not too stiff, his posture was effortlessly perfect as if he was trained to walk this way ever since the day he learned to walk.

Suzaku's thoughts drifted to the true identity of this stranger with him. _Who is nii-chan? Why can't he recall anything? What happened to him? Why was he on this island? _Those were the basic questions that began floating on his head.

Suzaku had once seen a nobility, the owner of the Sakuradite mine he was working at, who visited Kamine island to personally oversee the mining operation. It was the very first time he'd seen a nobility and it left a lasting impression in his mind, how regal the nobleman looked as he disembarked from his huge aircraft carrier, flanked by equally imposing body guards making the nobleman looked even more intimidating. Judging from what he had witnessed so far—the elegant expensive clothing to his actions—Suzaku strongly speculate the possibility that his nii-chan, minus the bodyguards and an aircraft, was a nobility himself, although there was still the possibility that he could just be an actor donning the role of a nobleman or a model of a high end clothing line. Though, it was still a wonder, how he got there and why on Kamine island.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew against their direction, interrupting Suzaku's train of thoughts. Suzaku shivered, the wind was not only strong but also freezing cold. He felt his cold hands and he rubbed both together, basking in whatever little heat it can provide. The thin fabric of his shirt was not enough to shield him from the freezing midmorning winds.

He began wondering whether his nii-chan was feeling cold the same way as he did. Maybe, holding hands together would provide heat to both of them. Suzaku tentatively looked at his older brother, the older boy's eyes were looking straight ahead, no visible signs whether he was cold. They were halfway down their path towards the cave, when Suzaku consciously took the right hand of his nii-chan with his left. No words were exchanged between the two of them. Suzaku was glad when his nii-chan allowed him to hold his hand, sharing the little warmth they both had. Suzaku stared at the hand he was holding—it was hard and calloused, but never the less smooth and seemed well taken cared of. Suzaku looked up again at his nii-chan.

Suzaku smiled from ear to ear, he was overflowing with unexplainable happiness just holding the older boy's hand. He has never been this happy ever since his family died. He never imagined he could be this happy again. In one day, he had a big brother! He was like he was fallen from the heavens to be gifted specifically for him. Plus, he was extremely handsome and even more so, he was very nice! He couldn't ask for more!

All of a sudden his musings were interrupted when violet eyes locked into his, with a curious expression plastered on the older boy's face. Clearing his throat, he hesitantly asked, "May I ask why are you smiling? It makes me wonder whether there is something wrong on my face…"

Suzaku let out a small giggle seeing his brother's worried facial expression with his eyebrows neatly close together, his free hand randomly touching his face feeling for any sign of dirt or anything unusual.

"I am just happy I met you, nii-chan!" Suzaku explained, simply. "And thank you for allowing me to call you 'nii-chan'" He said sincerely no words could express how grateful he was for his presence- his nii-chan gave him another chance to hope in life and another chance to live happily.

"You're welcome, Suzaku." The older boy chuckled, the sun rays hitting against his amethyst eyes giving it a more gorgeous sheen. "And why 'nii-chan', I mean, don't you have a brother of your own who would mind if you call me that name?"

"Don't worry, no one would mind it. I live on my own and by the way, there's my home!" Suzaku said excitedly tugging the older boy's hand towards the cave entrance. He was excited to show to his older brother, his home, or rather 'their home'.

They stopped in front of a huge, several feet high, cave adorned with different forms of earth-colored rock formations. There was a narrow inconspicuous entrance before them, which from the outside looked dark, almost pitch black. A good walking distance from the cave, there was an old Well, built also from stones, a wooden pail can be seen perched on top of it. There were a variety of plants and trees surrounding the cave. Before the entrance was a huge clearing of soil with few grasses. There was also a small portion littered with burned branches of wood and ashes, where the fires were lit for cooking or just to provide light or heat during the night.

"Welcome home, nii-chan! It's not any grand but please make yourself at home." Suzaaku made an over exaggerated bow, as he outstretched both his arms to make a welcoming gesture. His nii-chan's expression was filled with awe and wonder, his mouth slightly hanging open, his eyes scanning the entirety of the place. Suzaku guessed he probably hadn't been in this kind of place nor lived in a cave before.

There was a long pause. He waited for a response from his nii-chan but none came, it was hard for him to gauge whether his nii-chan liked it or not. A part of him feared that the lack of response could mean that his nii-chan was dismayed at this place. He probably lived a perfect life somewhere, in a mansion perhaps where he had his personal servants, now he was forced to live in a desolate place like this. A cave? Who would be excited to live in a place with no electricity, no potable water source, no domestic appliances to entertain or at the very least make their lives comfortable? He had been so excited to share his home that simple things like these escaped his mind. He should have at least warned the older boy. His nii-chan was just probably trying to be polite by not saying anything. Suddenly, Suzaku's shoulders visibly slumped, his eyes downcast, he was afraid to look at his nii-chan's eyes and see the look of disapproval.

"Suzaku, this place is beautiful." The deep sincere voice of his nii-chan was like magic that immediately lifted the little boy's spirits up. He felt his hand was squeezed by his big brother, followed by a gentle tugging of his arms towards the cave's entrance, "Come on, I can't wait to see what's inside."

Suzaku's heart swelled with unexplainable happiness. One moment he was excited to show his nii-chan his home. The next, not having anticipated or considered his reaction, he felt down thinking he would not like it. But when his nii-chan expressed his approval, Suzaku felt overjoyed.

Even though it wasn't his original home; this cave, which he now considered as home, has been a part of him ever since. Suzaku was overjoyed not just because of the compliment or the approval he got from his nii-chan, but most importantly, the acceptance of his big brother to his humble home—which also meant the acceptance of a big part of him, one that he held dear to his heart. This cave has been sheltering him for almost three years, and now he was glad to share it not just with anyone else but with the most wonderful boy he ever met in his life—his nii-chan.

Suzaku let his hands be tugged and the two boys run towards _their_ _home_.

ooo

A/N: I just finished outlining the entire story, which I divided into three parts according to the main theme. The first part which where we are at now will be purely cuteness and brotherly love between Suzaku and Lelouch which will take place majorly in Kamine Island. The second part will be the most dramatic and my favorite part haha, this will take place mostly in Britannian homeland, Pendragon palace etc. And the last part is supposed to be the happiest part for our brothers. I have estimated around 30-50 chapters, it's really quite long but I don't really mind, I really enjoy writing the story and I have so many plans for it and scenes playing in my head, which makes me confused how I'm going to weave them into a story. Wee I'm so excited! I'm so into this story, it's my baby right now J

See you next chapter! =)


	3. Chapter 3: Suzaku's Family Portrait

_Chapter 2 Summary: _

_Ever since his family died 3 years ago, Suzaku never thought or dreamt of having a family once again. He believed no one could love or care for an orphaned Eleven who can be nothing more than a burden. Until he met 'nii-chan', the once sad lonely little boy had gained a renewed sense of hope to be loved. As Suzaku quietly admires the beautiful and gentle boy who hugged him, smiled at him and held his hand like a caring big brother would; he can't help but wonder about the true identity of his 'nii-chan'. _

_Welcoming and sharing his humble home unknowingly with Prince Lelouch, Suzaku felt an unexplainable happiness he had not felt in his life for years—happiness that he secretly wished could last forever. _

**Chapter 3: Suzaku's Family Portrait**

Nii-chan was speechless the moment he stepped foot inside the cave. His eyes were scanning all corners of the earthly den which was spacious enough to accommodate four persons and allow them to walk with ease. It was surprisingly warm inside. The sun rays entering through the narrow entrance provided a blanket of warmth and a serene illumination within. The entrance to the cave was large enough for a grown man to get inside without difficulty, but small enough to block strong, harsh, cold winds at night. Taking a deep breath, the cave smelled like earth- it's clean, refreshing and natural. Massive boulders extended from walls up to the roof. Beneath, one could feel for the fine sand that spread out like a carpet stretched over the floor.

"This place is stunning!" the older boy said in utter amazement, his voice was a mixture of awe and disbelief. He had never been in this kind of place before, at least, nothing that he can recall of.

There was one small wooden bed with a straw mattress at one corner which was big enough to accommodate one or two persons. At another corner, there was an old wooden table with two chairs on its opposite sides. There was also a makeshift stove; made from stones and operated using woods to create and sustain fire; a small cabinet; a wooden pail; some utensils and a gas lamp. The furnitures were obviously old but they still seemed functional. The place may be considerably smaller than most regular houses but it was tidy, orderly and well kept.

Overall, the mood the cave set was _homey. _

OOO

On a nearby wall where the Britannian was standing, several papers with drawings of different sceneries decorating the wall can be seen. He leisurely looked at each of them. They were sketches of the seashore, forest, skies, cave, mountains, waterfalls, village and market place. However, there was one picture that stood out from the rest—a portrait of a family of three where a little boy was standing in between his mother and father while holding both their hands with his outstretched arms. Their faces were brightened up by the cheerful smiles adorning their faces. The little boy at the center of the drawing had a mop of dark hair and olive eyes that resembled that of Suzaku's.

The drawings were obviously made by a child, as evident by the unsteady and wobbly outlines of colored pencils and by the uneven and overshooting of the different crayons used to color the various shapes and drawings. But despite of the minor slip ups, still, the drawings were beautiful, expressive and adorable.

"Are these your drawings, Suzaku?" The elder boy curiously asked Suzaku who was hunched in front of a cabinet while busily rummaging its contents inside. Suzaku immediately stopped what he was doing and directed his eyes towards the artworks posted on the wall. Those drawings were made by him a long time ago when he went to the marketplace and had some spare money to buy crayons, colored pencils and paper. Drawing is a hobby he never gets tired of, yet the lack of materials prevents him from doing it as often as he likes. Once in a while, when he gets to save up money from his meager salary in the mines, Suzaku is able to buy these little things which he considers as luxuries.

"Yes nii-chan, they're mine. I love drawing but I'm not good at it. My drawings are not that beautiful. I just decided to put them up to add a few decorations to my home. I guess I should just put them down." Suzaku said timidly in response to the elder boy's question. A part of him lacked confidence to his own artworks. In fact, he felt embarrassed that his nii-chan had to see his ugly drawings. He admitted that he was never good in drawing or coloring, his hands were always unstable maybe due to over fatigue from the everyday labor he had to endure at the mines. What was he thinking putting them up on the wall anyway? Had he known he would one day have a visitor inside his home, he would have never put them up in the first place. Maybe, he really should put them down first things first after he tended on nii-chan's wound.

"You should keep them up there! There are beautiful! You're a talented little boy, Suzaku. Do you wish to be an artist one day?" There was a sincere smile across his nii-chan's face as he praised Suzaku's artworks.

_Talented?_ Did he hear that correct? His nii-chan was always filled with surprises; he had a tendency to say things completely opposite of Suzaku's opinion about himself.

"An artist?" Suzaku was unsure what his big brother meant.

"Yes! It's already great that you know what you love doing. Plus you already have the talent, you just need to hone it even more by practicing and drawing more often. Once you honed your talent and become extremely skilled with drawing or even painting, you can become a professional artist and sell all your artworks to create a living." His nii-chan explained the possibilities which brought excitement to Suzaku. But then again, in order to practice, he needed the materials which he lacked of as of the moment. He'd have to find a way to deal with that. Suzaku already saved up a few coins in his piggy bank, maybe on his next salary he would have enough money to buy the materials.

"That sounded wonderful! Maybe I can be an artist when I grow up as big as you nii-chan," Suzaku beamed, not losing hope, especially now that nii-chan, himself, thought he can be a good artist.

"Thank you nii-chan, I've never considered myself that good or talented, yet you did. What you said means a lot to me. You see, I never had this chance to attend any formal schooling, so I never learned to read or write. It is through drawing, that I get the chance to express myself." Suzaku smiled, glad that his nii-chan liked his drawings. He was never really expecting any praise from his artworks. For him drawing was just a hobby, something that occupied his time when all he wanted to do was relax or express his feelings especially whenever life turned out to be awfully cruel for a little boy like him.

"So that is the reason why you liked to draw; though you don't come across to me as someone who can't read or write. You sound intelligent or more mature than your age. How old are you, Suzaku?" The older boy said, as he placed his arm on his chest with one hand folded under his chin.

"I'm 9 years old, nii-chan. Though I've never been schooled, I always love learning through experiences plus I like to listen-be it through the radio, tv, conversation whenever I go to the village marketplace. I'm grateful some Elevens are nice enough to allow me to watch on their tv or listen to their radios."

"I see so you've never been in any formal school, but the world is your school. You have a drive to learn which makes you a very bright child, Suzaku. By the way, what sorts of things do you like to draw?" Nii-chan asked, engaging the little boy in a relaxed conversation, as he was now comfortably seated on the wooden bed with his legs stretched on the ground before him and his arms stretched with his palms pressed against the bed.

Suzaku thought deeply, a small finger was resting on his chin. A clean white cloth was on his lap, while he was seated with folded legs on the ground and his back leaning against the cabinet. "Sceneries, people, anything, nii-chan. Once I get a hold of a piece of paper and pencil, I actually never think of what I want to draw. I just let myself be absorbed in the moment and just let my hands move freely, allowing the thoughts and emotions that are deep within me manifest itself on the blank piece of paper."

"Oh that was profound, you should continue drawing, Suzaku. You'll eventually become a great artist one day if you keep on doing what you love." His nii-chan smiled encouragingly towards him. Then his gaze returned to the portrait of a family that previously caught his attention, "This one is a nice family portrait, and the little boy in the middle is so cute." He said playfully as he looked at Suzaku, guessing that with that signature brown mop of hair and olive eyes, it was most likely Suzaku, himself, at the picture.

Suzaku suddenly felt his cheeks as if they were in flames. He's probably blushing embarrassingly right now. How can he look at his nii-chan now?

"So is the cute little boy in the middle you, Suzaku?" The older boy continued to tease after seeing the red tint on Suzaku's round cheeks.

"Yup, it's me," was the curt reply of Suzaku, as he averted his eyes from the teasing violet ones, by bowing his head and staring intently on the floor. He knew, for sure, his nii-chan was just teasing. He was the opposite of cute. He had seen his reflection on the water whenever he went to the shore or on the mirror whenever he passed by the village market, what he saw was a hideous boy with a very thin borderline malnourished body frame hidden in oversized t-shirt, huge round eyes and skin that was sunburned. He's nowhere near his nii-chan whom he considered as extremely handsome.

"Hey, young man, don't look so down. I just said you're cute and you're suddenly acting that way. Cheer up, Suzaku, "

"No, nii-chan, I'm not cute. I know you're just teasing me. I know I'm ugly." Suzaku pouted.

A soft chuckle escaped from the older boy's lips. "It's that why your mood suddenly turned gloomy? Suzaku, would you come here?" His nii-chan invited, while sitting up straight and extending both his arms welcomingly.

Suzaku finally stood up from where he was seated, picking up the things beside him—the basin and cloth on one hand and pail with a small cup inside, on the other. He slowly walked towards his nii-chan and placed the things he was holding onto the ground before where the older boy was seated. Then suddenly he felt both hands seized protectively his shoulders. Then he timidly looked up at the gorgeous amethyst eyes which never failed to make him feel reassured and calmed.

"I don't know where you get the idea that you are ugly, but you probably don't see yourself the way I do." Then he felt someone patted his thick brown hair, "This lovely soft hair," Followed by a light touch of fingetips at the side of his emerald eyes "This big expressive eyes," and a pinch on his cheeks "And this chubby cheeks. Are the reason why I find you cute. Not only that, Suzaku, you're beautiful inside and out. So please don't put yourself down."

After hearing this, tears were starting to well up on Suzaku's eyes. He can't tell exactly why but suddenly he wanted to cry. The beautiful boy before him had this magical way of making him feel wonderful and special than he truly was.

And before the older boy could see tears on his face, he excused himself and wormed his way out of his grasp. "I'll just get water from the well outside. I'll be right back, nii-chan." He did not wait for the older boy to respond, as he hurriedly ran outside, carrying the pail with him, to get fresh water from the well.

ooo

Suzaku returned carrying the heavy wooden pail of freshwater, using both his hands. He slowly walked towards the bed where his nii-chan was seated, careful not to trip and spill all the contents of the pail on the floor. As he successfully reached the spot on the ground where he intended to place the pail without spilling any contents, he quietly settled down the pail and sat down on the ground in front of the older boy. Once again, he inspected the wound on his right ankle, there was minimal bleeding, few dirt and fine grains of sand contaminating the wound.

"Nii-chan, I will just clean the wound and wrapped it with cloth to stop the bleeding." Suzaku smiled reassuringly at the older boy seated in front him. His mood had obviously lightened. Suzaku made sure that he cleaned his face for any signs of tears before returning to the cave.

"Just tell me if you need any help." His nii-chan offered, smiling at the small boy before him.

Suaku began untying his nii-chan's right leather shoe, freeing the injured foot in the process. He carefully peeled off the socks and placed it on top of the shoe on the side. Then he gently held the leg just above the ankle, lifted it up and guided it just right over the basin.

Beside him was the pail full of fresh water he got from the old well a few walk outside the cave. He scooped a cup of water from the pail then gently washed the wound at his nii-chan's right ankle, removing all visible dirt that might have stuck in the wound. He let the water run through the wound, allowing the water to carry sand or soil as the fresh water flowed downward. The wound was fresh with a 2-inch, laceration. It wasn't as deep to cause any heavy bleeding. He repeated the same process several times.

"Suzaku," His nii-chan spoke, breaking the silence that enveloped them for a few seconds. Suzaku paused what he was doing and looked up. He followed his nii-chan's gaze which was back to his family portrait "Are the man and woman on your sides your mother and father?"

"Yes, they are my mother and father," Suzaku said, his eyes were suddenly downcast once again.

"You all look happy in that family portrait of yours, Suzaku." His niichan noted, trying to cheer up the mood, "Where are they now?"

However, that didn't lifted the smaller boy's mood any better in fact he looked even more down. "They're dead, nii-chan." Suzaku finally revealed, earning a shocked expression from the other boy. "I drew that three years ago, the same year my okaasan and otousan died during the night of war between the Britannian forces and the Eleven terrorist group here in Kamine Island. I drew that picture to remind me of the family I once had. Whenever I look at that picture, and see their smiling faces at me, I feel less lonely and less afraid," A longing smile appeared on Suzaku's face.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Nii-chan's voice was laced with sympathy, as he looked at the emerald eyes before him which was starting to become glassy with tears.

"It's alright. I'm o-okay. That's part of the past" Suzaku was clearly trying to stay positive, but his voice failed him, when he began to stutter. His family was a touchy subject which more often than not, made him emotional, whether he liked it or not.

"It's just that I miss them. So much. My past has never been nice to me. My life is empty, I've been always alone since I lost my family. Maybe that's also why I developed a love for drawing. My life is like a blank sheet of paper. Whenever I draw, I have the ability to create and draw anything, I can draw my family, I can draw a beautiful home, a beautiful scene, I can make it colorful and happy in contrast to my dark past and presently dull life." A tear fell on Suzaku's eyes. The night of the war between the Britannian forces and the terrorist faction group—the clashing of sharp metals from the nightmares, endless exchange of fire, the blinding flashes of light and smell of blood and gunpowder—were still fresh in poor boy's memories.

The scar that the war created would be forever engraved on the little boy's heart. But this time, it felt better that he could talk and share it with his nii-chan. In fact he hadn't talked about it to anyone. The feeling is lighter this time.

Suzaku rubbed the back of his small hands against his eyes to wipe his tearstained face away. Suzaku looked back at his nii-chan and saw the worried look on his face as he said, "I'm really sorry for bringing it up, Suzaku. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"No need to be sorry, Nii-chan. I'm okay. I just tend to get emotional every time I remember my family. Okaasan and Otousan are the only family I have and in one night they're all gone." He sniffed a little and continued,

"It's already been a long time. Besides, I can't bring them back now, no matter how much I want. I'm pretty sure they are watching over me wherever they are. And they're probably happy right now, seeing I found someone like you, nii-chan." Suzaku smiled meaningfully at the older boy.

"I admire you Suzaku for staying positive at times like this. I'm sure it must have been hard living on your own, but you survived. You must have possessed a great deal of strength and courage to accomplish a feat like this." Hearing it coming from his nii-chan, he felt something he never experienced before—he felt a glowing sense of pride for himself.

Suzaku smiled. He never saw himself that way as someone courageous and strong. He always thought he was weak as he was easily get bullied because of his small frame, gentle and timid personality. He always compromise. He always thinks of other persons first before himself and he always give way.

There was one time when Suzaku witnessed theft with his own eyes. He saw another Eleven stole money from a Britannian guard at the mines, he tried to convince the Eleven that it was wrong and he should return it to avoid punishment. But he never listened to Suzaku, he reasoned out that his sick daughter needed it, and he did not care of the consequences of his action.

When the Britannian discovered his missing wallet, Suzaku happened to be the person blamed. Even though he knew who the thief was, he never rat him out. Suzaku gladly took the punishment. He was whipped mercilessly until he could no longer stand. A few days later, the said Eleven who stole the wallet came up to him and apologized. It was then that he learned that the stolen money was used to buy medicine for his sick daughter and now she's back in good health. Suzaku was glad his sacrifice had not been for nothing.

OOO

He poured another cupful of water on his nii-chan's ankle when suddenly he heard his nii-chan winced a little, causing him to shot his head upward towards the older boy.

Seeing the pain on his nii-chan's face, Suzaku immediately apologized while bowing at the same time. "Nii-chan, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you alright? Do you want me to continue?" He asked tentatively, while awkwardly holding the leg on one hand and a cupful of water on the other, waiting a favorable response from the older boy to know if he should continue or not.

"Yes please, just a little sting otherwise I'm good. Please go on, I'm sorry if that distracted you." His nii-chan gave him a sheepish smile with his head tilted downward towards the boy on the floor. Both his hands grabbing the edge of the bed and keeping his leg steady on top of the basin. "You seemed good at what you're doing…" He noted.

Suzaku beamed in response, glad that his nii-chan approved at what he was doing. "Thank you, that's probably because I get to do this most of the time." He explained. He continued pouring water on the site of the wound, then he allowed it to dry. He set aside the basin and placed the foot on his lap then expertly wrapped a clean white cloth around the ankle, and tied it tight enough to apply the right amount of pressure to keep it from bleeding. His nii-chan's observation was quite correct, indeed, the little boy showed great skill at tending on the wound.

"Why are you a health worker?" his nii-chan asked, with great curiosity at his vague statement.

"No, I get to do it to myself." Suzaku explained briefly, then added "At times," that was partially true, his wounds came only when he got beaten or when his slippers got torn off but only recently, those instances didn't come as often as before. The beating got less probably because either the Britannian guards were starting to bore of him or his getting a job well done.

Afraid that his nii-chan would delve in more and subsequently revealing the real reason behind it, Suzaku changed the subject.

"Here, I'm done!" Suzaku said proudly as he finished the last knot of the makeshift bandage around his nii-chan's ankle. "How are you feeling? Is it not too tight?"

"Just alright, in fact I'm feeling great! Thank you, Suzaku. I wish I could repay you for everything you've done for me."

"No need to think about repaying me, nii-chan. You're presence is more than enough!" Suzaku smiled ear to ear. He meant everything he said from the bottom of his heart.

"Nii-chan, I'll just wash these outside." Suzaku stood up and started gathering up his things. First, he lifted the heavy basin filled with water, using both his hands. When he realized he had no free hand for the pail. He awkwardly put the basin down, and grabbed the pail and wore the handle up to his arms. Then he was about to bend down to get the basin when someone suddenly snatched it up.

It was his nii-chan, grinning confidently. "You've been doing all the work already, Suzaku. Let your big brother help you this time." He said with finality.

"No nii-chan, you should rest. Besides, I can do it." Suzaku insisted, as he grabbed the basin with both his hands towards him but to no avail.

"Suzaku," His nii-chan said his name in a serious manner. His violet eyes looking straight into his, as if reprimanding him. This caused him to gulp and pay attention. "I am not an invalid or a spoiled rich brat who let others do everything for him. I just had a minor wound and both my feet were intact." At this point, he finally grabbed the basin away from Suzaku's reach.

"But—" Suzaku murmured a protest but stopped when his nii-chan said, "Come on let's go" with his heels already turned and walking his way towards the cave's exit.

Suzaku stared at the older boy's back, grinning inwardly as he watched his older brother's overall appearance from behind—the elegant clothes, basin filled with water on both hands, and walking with one barefoot inside a cave.

"Thank you, nii-chan" Suzaku whispered to himself, smiling contentedly at the back of the older boy. This boy who insisted on helping him when no one had shown the same concern to him before, the boy who find him cute or even beautiful inside and out, the boy who believed in his abilities to become a great artist and praised his drawings—They were all his nii-chan. The same boy that sounded too good to be true.

Suzaku wondered. _Is this really what nii-chan is like before he lost his memories? Does he really can't recall anything? What if regained his memories? Would he still be the same nii-chan I knew? _

"What are you waiting for, Suzaku?"Nii-chan called over his shoulders, interrupting Suzaku's trail of thoughts.

"I'm coming!" Suzaku shouted, while running to keep up with his brother.

There are a lot of questions waiting to be answered and the future would never be certain. But for now, what is most important is the present-_His nii-chan IS with him._ And most importantly, the fact that his _nii-chan is making him the happiest person he never imagined he would be in a million years. _

_A_nd like what he said, his nii-chan's presence is more than enough.

ooo

A/N: I put up a **miniwebsite for 'My Big Brother Prince'**. The link is posted on my profile. It's mainly pictures lifted from the anime itself that will aid in visualization of the setting and characters of this story. I also plan to make it a place for my character profiles. I have several pictures of little Suzaku there! Hope you check it out, it's just a few clicks away. Enjoy!

Thank you for all your lovely reviews =)

A Random Person- yup the story will have approx. 30-50 chapters! I love reading multi-chaptered stories, I hope you do to. I don't want to make the story seem rushed, so I will write at my own pace. This is the only story I'm writing so I want to see to it that is finished the way I want it to end. Thank you so much for your support! =)

The allen walker- Me too, I want more cuteness between Lelouch and Suzaku! that's my main drive for writing this story! =)

Katkatw1luv- yup cheers to more cuteness! Thank you for your support since 1st chapter you're awesome! =)

InsanePurpleLove- Thank you, though I really don't see myself as a writer. It's just that I've been searching for stories with brotherly love themes for a long time, haven't found one, so I decided to just write my own. I find it better to write my own story, because I know what's going to happen and I don't have to wait long for an update or be left hanging if an author suddenly goes on hiatus =)

AzulTheBlueDragon- Yup it's my pleasure to give you the rest of the story but it will take time for everything to unfold. Nevertheless, the story shall be finished =)

Kami no Rajin- Thank you for the review! More cuteness awaits you! =)

Thank you also for everyone who put my story on their favorite and alert lists: .58, InsanePurpleLove, Katkatw1luv, Kami No Raijin, Tails Anhidec, the allen walker, jupiter0979, Legionnaire Kael, Shijon, Rin'negan Naruto, wallxflower, AzulTheBlueDragon, YuukimiNakashi, Zio Charmed, beckibean76

Thank you also for the hits, to those anonymous readers or to those who just click haha! See you!

Please review I really enjoy reading them =) thank you!


End file.
